


Knots

by WhisperingWillows



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Loving Sex, misuse of Girl Scout badges, pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingWillows/pseuds/WhisperingWillows
Summary: Willow and Wilson try out something fun with some spare rope.-I wrote this and ‘On Edge’ As kinktober requests, and liked them enough to post here!





	Knots

“It’s called a Halter Hitch Knot.”

And he had watched her demonstration with the same amount of focus he gave each to each of his experiments. He’d do right by her if it was the last thing he did.

“We’re gonna give it a long tail, see? Like this. I can pull and tug all I want on my end, but if something happens and we need to leap to action, I can reach the tail and—“ Willow pulled, and the knot released like that. “Imagine what my Den Mother would say seeing me use my badge knowledge for this, huh?”

But hoo boy, it was a hell of a thing to actually see her bare form there, tied to the sturdy frame of the wooden bed they’d spent weeks making in the old shanty of a house they inhabited. Their first time outside a tent, and Willow had initially proposed ‘breaking it in’ before sleeping on it proper.

The creative use of their ropes was first a joke to combat the way she squirmed, but she took it seriously. Some practice with quick release knots and here she was before him, all to himself.

“You’re not just gonna stare all night, right?”

“You’re...sure about this right?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I know that look in your eyes, love, it’s in mine half of every moment...You’re nervous?”

And she shrunk a bit at that, pursing her lips. “I’ve...been in restraints plenty times in my life. Back at the hospital a long time before here. Yeah, I’m nervous, but I have a way out, and I trust you. I always have.” Slowly, her form relaxed, smile forming and nose scrunching in that adorable way Wilson couldn’t resist. “Besides, you know how to show a gal a good time. You’ve proved that plenty of times.”

And that assurance was exactly what he needed. Though reluctant, he wanted to touch her more than anything.

Wilson set his hands on her sides, having warmed them up by the fire not long beforehand. She got so cold so easily. “There,” she giggled, “What are you gonna do next?”

Slow movements came along faster with confidence, shifting into a smoother pace. He straddled her hips and caressed her skin. Pale like snow, and those eager, green eyes watching him move. Her knots held steady when he squeezed her hips and her arms jerked down.

She was such a stick of a person. It wasn’t so noticeable fully clothed, but she’d always been so skinny. Even when he first met her and the tough nature of the Constant hadn’t gripped her. Not even mentioning the scars…

He’d kissed every one of them.

And that first time together, watching her own nerve melting under sweet touches was such a boost to his own confidence.

His mouth met her neck, trailing kissed from her jaw until he found the crook where it met her shoulder, and he bit—Oh, the moan she let out. He’d hated the idea of causing her any sort of pain, but Willow always delighted in his teeth. The skin was red and irritated when Wilson pulled away. He came back to it after admiring the handiwork, tongue pressed over the indentations as his hand worked down.

“Yes…” Willow urged with the wiggle of her hips.

“I thought we were doing this to keep you still,” he teased against her neck. Wilson couldn’t fight a grin the way goosebumps popped up.

“You hush! Can’t tie all of me up.”

He pressed a warm finger to her slit and shivered. It seemed easier to work her up every time. That little whimper that followed went straight to his half hard cock. He sat up and took his hands back to loosen his belt. Their eyes briefly met during the exchange to offer a front row seat of her desperation at the lack of his touch.

A little less restraint and Wilson might’ve gone in raw, but they both learned the hard way it was a mistake. Worse of a mistake were the bountiful number of failed attempts at finding a lubricant that didn’t drive them mad or give her a horrible infection. Thank heavens nobody else found out...and that they discovered aloe.

However nutritional everyone said it was, Willow still considered its alternate application better than eating it.

He’d taken his gloves off while he slicked himself up. “I hate this part...so cold.” So worth it. He gripped her shoulders, eyes flicking a kiss and forth from meeting hers to watching her tug on her binds. She was quiet, though, waiting with unease—

When he pressed inside, she jumped. “It is cold! Jeez!”

“Should I stop?”

“Absolutely not.”

Wilson nodded. He worked inside and did his best to give her time to adjust. He sighed, long and breathy. Always so warm. He’d embarrassed himself the first time he was inside, but thankfully made up for it with his hands. Willow, in plenty of contexts, told him he had talented fingers. He could contain himself for both their sake now, at least.

She writhed underneath him as he rocked his hips and established a delicious pace that sent her writhing and gasping under him. No, the ropes didn’t stop her wiggling at all, but she still seemed to be having plenty of fun.

He was well rehearsed with her body now, finding that sweet spot inside was no problem at all. Willow jerked up and yelped. “Don’t s...stop! Yes, good boy! Good scientist…”

He cut her off this time with a kiss.

She still muttered praises every time they paused for a breath.

They came together. They were good at that now.

After the mandatory cleanup, they were happy to collapse together in their bed of furs, even with a straw-stuffed mattress. This time they were both naked.

“See? A good time.” She squirmed under the covers with Wilson. The smile faded, however, when he took her wrist in his gentle hands.

“Wait…” They were red. Chafed. “I, uh, this doesn’t hurt, right? It looks like it hurts.”

“Oh, it stings a bit. It’ll feel better tomorrow, pretty worth you taking control, anyway...and I like reminders. Especially about you.”

He kissed her wrists just before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
